The present invention relates to methods and systems for controlling a steering system, and more particularly to methods and systems for simulating end stops in an electric power steering system.
When steering a vehicle into a mechanical steering system's corner, travel is limited by the mechanical end stops. In some situations, it may be desirable to simulate end stops in Electric Power Steering Systems (EPS).